Without Memories
by Numanife
Summary: The one person I couldn't forget, however, was Hidan. He was my best friend. About a week after Hidan told me that he hated the village, he disappeared. I'm not crazy, like Hidan, but I'm certainly not normal. HidanOC
1. crazy

**Without Memories**

**Crazy  
**

**by**

**Numanife (Kat)**

**A/N HIDAN!!!! YAY! I love Hidan!**

**

* * *

**There was a wanted poster with the Akatsuki on it. It seemed they were worth a lot if someone caught even one the members. Though, no one in their right mind would go looking for them. Good thing I don't have a right mind. My mind was messed up months ago when everything I knew was forgotten. The one person I couldn't forget, however, was Hidan. He was my best friend. About a week after Hidan told me that he hated the village, he disappeared. I'm not crazy, like Hidan, but I'm certainly not normal. I always wanted to kill, to drain life from people, but not this bad. It's an awesome feeling, really.

I remember my old five friends, including Hidan, and how they used be so great and fun, though paranoid and jerks, I miss them. Four died, one left, and I forgot the meaning of 'love and 'caring'. I'm not mean, but everyone else is. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

I walked into the forest, thinking to myself about how stupid I am. I mindlessly wondered for hours before reaching the lake that was deep in the forest. The water was certainly pretty, reflecting the moon's light beautifully. I looked down off the loose wooden dock, staring at the cute fish squirming around. I got up and stripped into my underwear and jumped in, swimming around to cool off the warm temperature of the summer.

That's when I heard yelling, "Itachi! Come on! Let's go!" And then some strange blue man hopped into the water. I dived under, hiding behind big rocks under the water. The man swam around joyfully as the dark haired boy (Itachi I guess) sat at the edge. I was loosing air fast, knowing that going up could be dangerous. The blue boy just kept swimming under water without needing to take a breathe. That's insane! That's just great, My best friend was a Jashin believer, and a fish boy freaked me out.

I felt the bubbles start to go up. The darkness began to surround me from lack of oxygen. I began to swim in a different direction a crawled out quickly when I reached the far other end of the lake. I took a deep breathe after hiding behind a tree, pushing my golden brown hair back out of my face. I can't get my clothes, so I have to walk through the forest and get home in my undies. Well, this sucks. I started walking off and bummed into a large figure. I looked up to see someone, big black and white, and started stumbling backwards. What. the . HELL!

The man began to split in two, one black, and one white, and then the black one grabbed me and pinned me into a tree. I screamed as loud as I could, hopping someone would hear me, but decided against waiting. I grabbed the black one and slammed him into the ground, then kicked the white one in the balls. I ran off, hopping he wouldn't follow. I got to the edge of the lake and gasped for air. The blue boy popped out of the water and his eyes widened. I looked to my side and saw ITACHI UCHIHA! HOLY FISH FLAKES! I fell on the ground, screaming.

Next thing I knew, I surrounded by the Akatsuki, who ran here when they heard screaming of an unfamiliar voice. One boy wearing an orange mask shouted, "Leader-sama, she's cute! Can we keep her? PLEASE!"I backed up a little when I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Haya-chan?" I turned onto my side to look up at the most beloved person I could think of, "HOLY SHIT! HAYA-CHAN!" He shouted, wide eyed.

I got up, forgetting my half nakedness, and hugged him. Then, I slammed his head into a tree and threw him in the water. He swam up and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR LEAVING ME YOU JERK! DO YOU THINK I LIKED THAT VILLAGE ANY BETTER!" I shouted, then pulled out a random knife I kept in a hidden pocket on the side of my bra. "DIE BITCH!" I shouted as he got out the water and starting chasing him around. The knife grew bigger, turning into a huge sword. I stabbed him through the heart. "Jerk"

"HOLY CRAP HAYA-CHAN! WHEN DID YOUR FUCKING SWORD GET THIS BIG?" He yelled as loud as he could. I shifted to one side and looked away.

"Is it really that big?" I ask, looking off blushing.

"Hell Yes!" I turned and hugged him.

"Aw, your so sweet!" I smiled.

"So you still fucking screwed up in your ass of a brain" He asked.

"Duh!" I stuck my tongue out. I turned around and bowed, "Sorry! I'm Maya Ren!" I heard snickers. I looked up and the loudest one shouted,

"Pretty lady's half naked!"

Oh yeah, hehe, oops. I froze for a moment, then ran to the dock and put my clothes on. "SHUT UP!" I blushed.

"I don't know, I think we should tease you some more hm" a blond dude/chick said behind a snicker.

"SHUT IT BLONDIE! GET A HAIR CUT!" I shouted at him before punching him in the face. Man, these guys are horrible. Jeez...

"What are you doing way out here?" I heard the blue boy ask.

"Oh, I was mindlessly wondering when I decided to go swimming. Then you came, I got out on the other side. Then your monochrome friend tryed to um rape me" I said, looking at him.

"Oh, that's Zetzu, and he was trying to eat you, not rape you!" the blue haired girl smiled.

"EAT ME?!?!" Wow, and I thought I was crazy.

One things for sure, Hidan's friends or not, I could never get along with these weirdos...


	2. Getting Nowhere

**Without Memories**

**Getting nowhere**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**

* * *

**Some people can get along. Me and Zetzu, not one of those people. In fact, we seem to be getting nowhere at all. Hidan dragged me to his base, being as eager as Hidan gets, and now I'm stuck in the living room with Zetzu because everyone else had missions. He just sat there arguing with himself. Yeah, you could say I was annoyed, but pissed would suit this better. Not to mention the five minutes of sleep I got last night.

**"Who cares, food is food"** The black side muttered and the white side shouted, "No it's not! Food is something to savor and enjoy!" Oh. My. God. This is worse then listening Sasori and Deidara fight about art!

I stood up, "If I have to hear one more word about your food, I'm gonna tear your monochrome colored head off it's body!" I shouted in his face, not caring whether he was a S-ranked criminal or a little kid. Annoying is annoying. He backed his head up a little, shocked by my confidence and dominance. "That's right! I've had it up to here with you!" I yelled more. Which is true, Hidan basically held me hostage here for a week and all week I had to hear him argue with himself.

I heard clapping behind me. I turned to see everyone clapping in the doorway, all except Hidan, who was hiding behind Kakuzu. I clenched me teeth together, "Do I LOOK like an entertainment system to you guys! I won't separate you all from Zetzu! You ALL ANNOYING! All except Kakuzu who never gives a DAMN!" I yelled and they all back up a little, except Kakuzu and Pein. Pein just laughed a little. Kakuzu silently smirked. "So will you all BACK OFF!"

"What's the matter, Maya? You were happy yesterday, un. You on your PMS, yeah?" Deidara muttered. I walked towards him and leaned in.

"Hey Deidara?" I smiled openly.

"Yeah, un?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted in his ear. I sighed and calmed myself, "Look, I'm cranky because HIDAN decided that he was going to keep me up ALL NIGHT with his stupid rant on Jashin or whatever"

Hidan went to say something but I shot him a death glare and he twitched nevously. Last time he did this, I cut off his man pride and stuck it on a stick and whacked him with it a few times. Deidara laughed when he saw how scared he was.

"Your so stupid Hidan, hm. You can't die, un!" He smiled.

I leaned in and whispered his last fate for pissing me off. Deidara backed up, twitching from the mental image. the only one I actually like here is Kakuzu because he's not annoying like these CHILDREN! Jeez, I'm 22 and I'm more mature then three of them combined.

"Maya-san, how would you like to go on a mission with Hidan?" Pein offered (DEMANDED). I sighed and nodded, looking at Hidan. He looked like he was gonna piss himself. It was kind of funny. He's really only scared of me because I know what really gets to that boy. Anything else makes him laugh manically, which annoys me dearly. Pein handed me a file of a few girls. They looked almost harmless. I looked up, staring at him weirdly.

"What do you want with them?" I asked.

"I want you to recruit them. If they refuse, they die, if they accept, bring them to me" I froze and thought about it.

"These girls! They look like they can't hurt a fly!" I shouted.

"Yes, and you look like you can actually HURT someone other than Hidan, but we all know that's not true" He smirked in triumph. I think I found out why Pein is leader-sama. The dude is scary even when he tries to be nice. Creepy to the extreme.

---

I packed rather quickly and swiftly dragged Hidan out the door as he complained. I twitched and shot him a death glare and he shut up. Jeez, I didn't ask to join this lame group. Stupid Hidan forced me. Jerk.

We reached the rock village and found the perfect camp spot. I put my sleeping bag down and sighed, wishing I had someone to talk to. Hidan doesn't count because he's a freak. Literally, I'd rather be with Zetzu right now. At least Zetzu doesn't keep you up all night and isn't around often. But at least with Hidan we can talk like we used to.

He layed his sleeping bag right above mine, making his head touch mine. We were staring at the stars when he blurted out, "So, how's the other four?"

"Dead..." I mutter. The only reason I was mad at Hidan was because I expected him to be there to protect us because I couldn't. What Pein-sama said was right, I can't hurt anyone. I never killed a human being. I used to cry when Hidan stabbed himself because I always forgot he was immortal.

"Oh..." He said before utter silence blew over us.

"It's my fault. I couldn't protect them"

"I shouldn't have left. You could've been killed as well" He said softly. Hidan doesn't do this often. He knows that swearing puts me in a bad mood and sometimes he wasn't as much of a jerk as I or anyone else claims. Sometimes, he cares about me.

"No, like I said," I said softly, "It's my fault. Don't drag yourself into that. We were on a mission and I was stupid enough to not sense the enemies." I felt tears threaten to drop and I gave in unwillingly.

"Aw, Damn Maya-chan, stop crying" He said, pulling himself up and sitting beside me. He tugged me up and wrapped his arms around me.

Wow, I'm useless. I'm still getting nowhere. But, at least, I can get nowhere WITH Hidan-kun now...


	3. One Named Takara Kaiya

**Without Memories**

**One Named Takara Kaiya**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N It's kinda late, but oh well, I like this chapter, and yes, looks and personality is based off me. This is like my RP character. I do look like that, in fact, check out my profile! I have a pic of me on there~!:D (not Maya, new OC, you'll see)  
**

* * *

Hidan and I were on our feet and heading for the Mist Village for the first girl. She looked so innocent, with big hazel eyes and dark brown hair, with the name of Takara Kaiya. Now at age twenty eight, she's destroyed five (now extinct) clans, four gangs, and at least two small villages. In her description, she carries two red ribbons that could slice better than a newly sharpened sword. It says she has an unusual talent, due to her (endangered) clan. She is one of the last in her clan. It doesn't say the talent though, but it must be good, because Leader-sama stuck it on here.

We reached the village and stepped through the big mists that surrounded us. How are we supposed to find people around here? A clearing came up and we were now stuck in a big marketing area. I pulled off the cloak and handed it to Hidan. He took it in question and I took out the girl's picture then stepped towards a wise looking old man.

"Excuse me sir, I'm terribly sorry to bother you," I started with a smile, knowing he would probably be better to ask then the headstrong shinobi around here, "but have you any memory of Takara Kaiya? It's important we find her. This is her picture" I handed the kind man the picture.

The old man chuckled,"You'll have trouble finding her. She's a bit of a free spirit. Normally, though, she's at the lake, down there" the man pointed at a lake. "Ah, yes, there she is~!" He said, looking at a small black dot in the distance. This man has the eyes of a hawk to see her that far away.

I bowed ,"Thank you!" I motioned Hidan over and we walked towards the lake. As we neared closer towards the girl, she wore a small, understanding smile and her hazel eyes were gently narrowed as she stared into the motionless water. The black abyss seemed to go on forever yet she kept looking, as if there was beautiful treasure at the deep, dark bottom.

"Takara Kaiya?" I asked, and her head shot up. The first glimpse she got of us had her running, as if she'd been trying to get away from someone and others made her jumpy. "KAIYA-SAN! PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT!" I cursed under my breathe and ran after to her, knowing I was much faster than her.

She stopped and turned around, pulling the red ribbons in her hands in front of her, letting the smooth silk run around the rest of her body. "Stay back!"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"You're going to take me away!" She yelled directly after my true statement.

"How do you know!"

"That's exactly what your thinking!" She yelped out defensively. Like she was traumatized and we were going to talk her to the funny farm."I'm not insane!" She yelped out again. How did she know I was thinking that? Unless, nah, probably just a coincidence. Takara kept her pose and only stiffened as Hidan drew near. "I'm not going to hurt your little girlfriend if she keeps her mits off me!" She scowled at him.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

She began to tease him, "Getting defensive, aren't we?"

"Look who's talking!" Hidan spat back. I stood, utterly confused. If she doesn't come with us Pein will kill me. I don't need that. She acts like a child, though. I wonder if I should tell her we are from the Akatsuki....

"YOUR FROM THE AKATSUKI!" Her eyes twinkled in admiration. Did she just read my thoughts... again?!? "Oh. My. God. Never mind! Take me! Come one, let's go!" She tugged on my arms and she went to run towards were me and Hidan had come down.

"Well, that was easy!" I smirked and we began to chat happily about why she was running, "Did you think we wanted to hurt you?"

"Honestly, I didn't know! I get defensive like that all the time!" She giggled and shoved her hands into her shorts. Her black and baby blue leggings were dirty and her tight black tank top was slightly ripped on the sides, probably from her ribbons. Her shorts were baby blue and so was a scarf she had on. The medium brown hair she had saw up in blue clip, getting her hair to spike in a pretty fashion on the back of her head. Her bangs covered her right eye gently. The thing she kept playing with, though, was a black choker necklace with a round blue orb hanging from the middle. The orb looked perfectly shiny and glowed a little in the middle. It was beautiful...

Hidan groaned as we began to be girly, talking about random things like were she got her awesome black boots that snugly fit up to her knees, and my and Hidan's relationship. It was strange for a second when she stopped by a shop.

"Hey! Dango-sama!" She looked around the counter.

"Hello, Takara-san, what is it?" An older man, about 40, came out from behind a curtain.

"I'm quitting, so can I have my pay check?" She smirked.

"Your quitting?!?" He froze.

"Yep, found a better place. Where's my money at?" She asked him. He handed her a pay check, and she checked to make sure all the money was there, "Thanks Dango-sama!" And left without another word...

---

We got to our campsite so me and Takara went to the near-by river to get some fish to eat. Hidan is stopping by another village to get the other girl. After that, we'll have to get a few more girls. Aiko was next on our list. Right now, though, Hidan is getting the girl named Peko Sonia. Peko has straight blond hair with soft blue eyes.

Me and Takara really bonded, talking about random stuff none stop. She's so weird sometimes, though, because she's randomly push me in the river and laugh until she can't breath. I like her, though, she's nice and enthusiastic. Now, we have to wait for Hidan to return with Peko.


	4. Peko, Aiko, Colleen, and bruises

**Without Memories**

**Peko, Aiko, Colleen, and bruises  
**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N These two are my two friends Breanna and Reanna xD They look alike so I'm making them twins! It's kind of funny, really. REALLY REALLY FUNNY! And Colleen Sotac (Aileen) Is my bestest bestie best friend!  
**

* * *

Me and Takara fell asleep and when we woke up, two small blonds we're standing beside each other. One had curly golden hair with large blue eyes, wearing a black and white hoodie with a band t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and converse shoes. The other looked a lot like her, except her hair was straight and had bands that swept straight across her forehead. The curly haired one only had a bit of hair the fell to one side instead of the other, but no bangs. The straight haired one was wearing a black hoodie with a wolf on the back, a white pair of white shorts that almost went past her knees, and black ninja shoes. Takara got up and smiled, holding out her hand to the curly haired one. I did the same with the straight haired one.

"My name is Peko Sonia," The straight haired girl said.

"Maya Ren" I greeted back.

"I'm Aiko Sonia," The other girl said.

"And I'm Takara Kaiya" Takara smiled.

"Sweet" Aiko smirked. I looked at Aiko. She looked like a punk girl, and with that only slight smirk, she reminded me of one of my old friends...

Hidan groaned and I laughed.

"Sorry about him, he's not into hanging with so many girls!" I giggle as he yelled,

"HEY! I just don't like being SURROUNDED by PRISSIES!"

Aiko grabbed his hand, slammed it to his back, and smirked. I clapped and Peko laughed evilly.

"Careful Hidan, these girls are criminals, too, and we out number you~!" I smiled.

"Peko, Aiko, Maya, let's go get the next one!" Takara threw a fist in the air.

"Dork" Aiko smiled.

"LET'S GO!" Peko smirked.

"Okay, c'mon" I gestured towards the next destination. She lives in the grass village, her name is Colleen Sotac.

---

We reached the grass village and I pulled out her picture, "Okay, this is her. Let's search!"

"RIGHT!"

We walked around the village, goofing off around the shopping center. We noticed a girl sitting on a roof, blasting Slipknot in her pale ears. She had dark brown hair with red tips that covered two thirds of the way up and curly at the ends. It went down a little past her shoulders, no bangs, and brown eyes. She was in baggy boy's jeans, a black and white shirt, and black vest. I leaned over to the girls and whispered, "that's her!"

Peko smirked and Aiko bluntly crawled on the room and poked Colleen on the arm. She looked at her and twitched, pulling down her head phones, then slapped Aiko's arm. I laughed so hard I almost pissed myself.

"What the hell's going on!?" Collen screeched. I laughed more.

"My name's Aiko Sonia," Aiko said, holding out her hand, "Maya Ren is taking us to the Akatsuki" Aiko pointed to me. I smiled and waved. She hopped down off the roof like it wasn't on the second floor.

"Akatsuki?" She asked.

"It's an organization, an evil one! Every heard of em'?" I smiled, holding out my hand. She just stared and then shook my hand.

"No, I haven't..." She put her hand in her pocket.

"Okay.." I looked around to think, "Ever heard of Zetzu?" I asked, because Zetzu came from this village.

"I HATE HIM!" She yelled and slapped me.

"Ow! OKAY!" I laughed, "Why?"

"He tried to eat me!" Colleen shivered then said, "HE'S SO CREEPY!!"

I laughed , "Same here. When we first met I thought he was trying to rape me. When Konan, the only other girl in the Akatsuki, said he was going to eat me, I only got more creeped"

"Who?" Takara popped into the conversation.

"Zetzu," Colleen said then screamed, "TAKARA-CHAN!" and tackled Takara.

She laughed, "The one who tried to eat you?"

"Yeah, " Colleen shivered.

"Oh! I think he's kinda cute!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Colleen yelled and punched her arm. She laughed and placed a hand on her growing bruise.

"Okay, Okay!" She put one arm around her and Colleen put her arm on Takara's other shoulder.

"Excuse me, but how do you two know each other?" Peko butted in, feeling slightly left out.

"Oh, we met on a mission awhile back. She was my best friend until I had to go back to the mist!" Takara said and Colleen smacked her good.

"Damn right" She muttered.

"Do you still have my bite mark?" takara asked.

"Yes!" Colleen showed Takara her arm and smacked her for laughing. Yet another bruise formed.

"Why do you let her hit you like that?" Peko said, slightly horrified at the abuse.

Takara rolled her shoulders, " 'Cuz mama didn't raise no chickens!" I laugh as she continued, "I'm used to it. I have a lot of violent friends, considering I'm a ninja and a criminal. By the way, you know all my accomplishments. Well, Colleen did that with me AND burned down a few insane isylams...."

I couldn't stop laughing at this point. This is too good! Hidan has to meet this girl!

"Come on, let's take her to Hidan before he throws a fit" I put my hands behind my head.

We headed for the camp when we heard a few screams behind us. I turned my head to see Colleen messing around, stabbing as few people as she walked along side Aiko. I laughed some more. Now I need a restroom break.


	5. Welcome home

**Without Memories**

**Welcome Back**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N YAY HERE IT IS!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**I am making a christmas special for this story and my other two storys. When Pigs Fly has yet to have reviews =( I'd love you if you read it and reviewed!!! =) Christmas yule time!!!**

* * *

It's so cold and everone but me has a jacket because I'm the biggest moron on the face of the planet. I laid myself down and ran my fingers through my hair, hoping that we were done.

"Okay, let's head back" idan said and began to argue with Colleen about the way. I rolled my eyes and got up and began to walk in a straight path.

"This way" Hidan went protest when I gave him a death glare. We walked for miles before Peko and Aiko began to complain, Takara almost broke her arm after tripping over her own two feet, making Colleen have a laughing fit, and Hidan swear a billion times. I twitched slightly and tryed to keep myself warm as the commotion went on behind me. Hidan finally stopped talking because I told him to keep his grumpy words to himself. He walked beside me, looking at me every so often. He pulled me into his cloak with him. I could feel the warmth of his bare chest and could hear the sound of his face pacing heart. I looked up to see him blushing ever so slightly.

Everything else seemed to calm down after that, and we made it to base rather quickly. When we got in, Tobi tackled me out of Hidan's cloak and onto the floor. "Tobi, get off!" I yelled, but not very loudly.

"Sorry, Maya-chan, Tobi just missed you" Zetzu's white side said softly, "**Of course, no one missed Hidan, though**" the blackside butted in as if on cue.

"I take it you missed me too then" I countered with a smile. He grunted and walked to his room. Colleen was being held back by the other three girls. Everone practically sprang out of the room to greet me and Hidan back. But the happy moment ended with one sharp, almost sad, tone.

"Kisame-kun?" Takara choked out quietly. Kisame froze and looked at her. Their eyes widened in shock and discomfort.

"Takara-chan?" He asked. She just slightly backed up and averted her longing gaze.

"Takara Keiya, Aiko Sonia, Peko Sonia, and Colleen Sotac. Come here" Pein motioned them into his office.

"Of course" Takara said softly, letting her brown hair brush over her hazel eyes. The four girls entered his office and he shut it.

We turned to Kisame, who sighed and turned and walked into the kitchen and sat down on the chair.

**~Kisame's P.O.V.~**

"Takara was my girlfriend before I left..." I started to explained as the others sat in the other chairs, "But one day...--

_"Takara-chan, MOVE!" I shouted but she shook her head and yelled back,_

_"I refuse to let you give up your life! Or kill my brother!" Tears spilled._

_"Takara! Move! This is a fight between men!" Kenya spat. Takara turned._

_"MEN? DO REAL MEN MAKE WOMEN CRY? WHAT HAPPENED TO CHIVALRY IS THE BEST POLICY! YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME REAL MEN DID SO THEY WOULDN'T HURT THE WOMEN THEY LOVE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT?"_

_"CHIVALRY IS DEAD!" He yelled back at her, "AND SO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND IF HE REALLY THINKS HE'S GOING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!" _

_"WHY YOU!" I shouted and swung my sword. --  
_

**~Maya's P.O.V.~**

"I left" he said, but I could tell he was swelled in memories he refused to share. "I didn't want to hurt her anymore" he said softly. "So don't bring it up with her around, don't bring it up at all"

I heard the door to Pein's office open. I left to bring the girls to their rooms. I don't know what happened to Kisame, but it must have hurt him and her a lot. I called her name but she was dazed. I tapped her shoulder and she turned quickly, as if on gaurd. She turned until her left eye could see all of me before respondind.

"Yes, Maya-chan?"

"This is your room" I said, not wanting to bring Kisame up. She nodded and smiled. I could hardly tell it was forced. I bet Colleen wouldn't fall for it foir the world.

---

It was midnight when I realized something very important. Now that everyone's in bed an such, I need a shower! I smell really bad. I should thank Hidan for keeping me warm, as well. I'll do that first, seeing as he's probably not asleep yet. Probably praying.

I stood up and stretched and out fell from the back of my shirt a Jashin rosary. I smirked, he's kill someone if he realized it was missing.

I shifted down the stairs and into Hidan's room. HE was, oddly enough, fast asleep. He laid with a fresh Jashin symbol beneath him. I smiled as his chest lifted and dropped in a rhythmatic motion. He looked so innocent. I pulled the rosary around his neck calmly. He stirred slightly as I tied the string back together. I kissed his cheek softly and pulled some strands of silver hair with the rest of them.

I stood up and left to shower. I don't know what possessed me to do that, but I did. I wont deny it like a moron. I think I like, possibly love, Hidan.


	6. Operation Mistletoe

**Without Memories**

**OPERATION MISTLETOE**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N WELCOME TO THE FIRST** **HOLIDAY SPECIAL IVE EVER MADE!!!!! =D I** **LOVE YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME AND** **MAKING MY YEAR IN 2009 THE STARTING OF A CARREER CHOICE IN WRITING, MY JOY AND PASSION IN LIFE. THERE'S NOTING MORE I LOVE TO DO THAN TO MAKE PEOPLE LAUGH, CRY, OR FEEL SOME OTHER FEELING!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! KAT~!**

* * *

I woke up to Tobi screaming and a few explosions. The first I yelled was, "I DONT GIVE A SHIT WHATS GOING ON DOWN THERE BUT IT BETTER STOP!!" Then all went quiet. I turned in my side and listened as I heard jingling and groaning. I rolled my eyes and got up, slipping on my robe over my wrinkled pajamas.

I shifted down stairs and stopped. The next sight I saw stunned me to the max. There was Kakuzu in a big red suit, shouted for Tobi to stay off his lap. I laughed and peeked up at the mistletoe above me. Smirking, I went over to the couch where the other girls were sitting.

Takara looked at me and smirked. I smiled and looked at Colleen, who was watching Kakuzu as he apathetically walked around. Every so often, her eyes would wander, as if in a daydream, but she would always look back at him. Takara went over to Colleen and got her over to the punch bowl, which was right beside the mistletoe. I went over to Kakuzu and told him there was some money by the staircase.

/ This is how our plan will work. The mistletoe is right between the staircase and punch bowl. Said mistletoe would be the perfect bump in. If Kakuzu went towards the staircase, and head over to the punch bowl, and Colleen went from the punch bowl to the staircase, they'd bump into each other. The perfect accident bump in./

When Kakuzu didn't find the money he started to head towards the punch bowl for a drink. Colleen needed to go to the bathroom, which happened to be upstairs. BAM, they ran straight into each other. Tobi came out of no where,

"KAKUZU-SAMA, YOU HAVE TO KISS COLLEEN-SAN NOW!!! LOOKIE! MISTLETOE!" He clapped his hands and jumped up and down. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and Colleen cursed the Christmas tradition. Kakuzu looked around for a moment and bent down. He pulled down his mask really fast and kissed her for moment, only to pull away and stalk quickly towards the punch bowl. Me and Takara giggled and high-fived as Colleen went upstairs.

---

About an hour later, Peko was getting tea ready. I went over to her, hoping she wouldn't call her wolves on me, and tapped her small shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Oh, Hi Maya-chan,what's up?"

"hey, once your finished, you should ask Itachi if he would like some tea. It may calm him down from the antlers was forced to wear."

"Good point" she said, blushing at the thought of the raven haired man. I smiled and stepped towards Takara, who was overjoyed.

"Mistletoe ready?" I asked but already knew the answer. She nodded.

/ This is plan two. We placed a mistletoe over Itachi while he wasn't looking. When Peko goes next to him to pour the tree they'll be under said mistletoe. Then, our gracious Tobi will point it out!/

Peko stepped out with the tea, walking towards Itachi. "Itachi-san?"

"hn?

"Would you like some tea?" Peko sat next to him. He looked at her and nodded, then watching her pour the tea silently. He took the cup and drank from it and set it down. So far, though, Tobi was no where to be found! UGH!

Suddenly, there was a soft jiggling noise above them. Peko, being the girl she is, tried hard not to blush when she and him noticed the mistletoe hanging above them. She looked at him, only to be brought into a gentle kiss. "Merry Christmas" He said softly and she couldn't help it now, she was blushing like mad. I tried not to giggle as she scurried into the kitchen. That was easy enough.

---

This time will be harder. Aiko's not easy to fool. Plus she'd find a way out of it because she's Aiko. I smiled slightly when I thought of the perfect master-mind idea.

/Plan number three, possibly the hardest to pull off. We'll put a mistletoe in the hallway, right over the doorway to Aiko's room. She's in there now, making something for Tobi, who was in there also. I'll give Tobi a cue when Deidara decides to interrupt their festive making. When he gets to Aiko's door, she'll be shoved out by Tobi. There, they will bump into each other, I'll poke Deidara in the back of the knees, and they will fall into an accidental kiss./

We had everything set up. Tobi's cue was a throat clearing I will do outside of Aiko's door as Deidara is coming out. I saw Deidara coming down, so I cleared my throat. Tobi silently counted for three seconds, then grabbed Aiko and threw her out, She landed on Deidara, who was blushing, because she had her arms around his stomach. I quickly jabbed the back of Deidara's knees while they were still being thrown about will the excitement. I smirked as Deidara and Aiko accidentally kissed and 'accidentally' forgot to pull away.

I skipped away to my last target.

---

Takara was on her laptop, humming to the tune 'Last Christmas'.

/This is gonna be good! Plan number four is Takara and Kisame's get back together time. This will be a peice of cake. All Ihave to do is bribe Takara under the mistletoe with cake while Kisame happens to be wondering by. They'll bump into each other and BOOM! Reunited at last/

I timed perfectly because they bumped into each other. Takara looked at him and could almost sense the mistletoe above them. She looked up at it, and so did Kisame. Kisame hen looked down and bent over, seeing as he's 6'8", then kissed her like Kisame had gone to war and hadn't seen her since. She instantly fell into the kiss, letting her old worries of the memories fade quickly.

---

I went to my room to celebrate a job well done on my part when I realized I hadn't talked to Hidan all day. I ran down the steps to find him, only to crash into his rock chest.

"THERE YOU ARE!" We shouted in unision then laughed. "Why were you looking for me, Hidan?"

"Well, why were you looking for me" He countered, the patted me on the head. "Merry Christmas, May-chan" May, a nickname that had been unspoken since Hidan left me at our village.

"Merry Christmas, Hidan-kun" I smiled and he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I have a surprise for you, " He said, letting his warm breathe tickle my ear.

" What's that?" I asked, hoping he didn't bother to get me anything because I didn't get anything for him. He looked at me and leaned down. Our lips were inches from meeting when we heard yelling and whining. I sighed and walked towards Tobi, whamming him on the head for interrupting. I looked a Hidan, smiled, and went to my room to sleep.


	7. love ?

**Without** **Memories**

**Love ?**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N Plot twist !! ;D Yay!!!**

* * *

I woke up and rolled over on my side, listening Tobi yelling obnoxiously. He's being louder than usual, really. Then, I heard a familiar voice call my name. Who's voice is that? I know it from somewhere. I pulled myself out of bed when I heard Hidn's 'i'm-pissed-but-don't-want-to-piss-her-off-more' voice. I walked down the stairs and narrowed my eyes at everyone.

"Why is so loud down here?" Everyone gulped, except for Colleen, who was pulling out a boy with black shaggy hair and baby blue eyes. He wore white clothes that covered his whole body, adding black things, like a vest and ear piercings. The first thing that ran through my my mind; Naro Tashi. Naro and Hidan are like polar opposites, which made them arch rivals. I, being Hidan's best friend, was always stuck in the middle of their arguments. They fought about me a lot, too.

"What are you doing here, Naro. She doesn't want to see you" Hidan spat.

Naro dark chuckled. He was more quiet and, to honest, a jerk. "My, my, Hidan-chan. So feisty. Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as Maya-chan packs her stuff and is ready to go."

Hidan got highly agitated at his statement, "She's not going anywhere!"

"Really," Naro smirked and crossed his arm, then looked up at me on the staircase, "I believe she owes me..."

My eyes widened, then I shifted uncomfortably, looking to my side. Hidan looked up at me, then at Naro, "What are you talking about?"

"Tell him, dear," Naro crossed his arm with amusement. I could feel a knot tie in my stomach, making me feel like I was going to be sick.

"I told him... I'd marry him" I said softly, letting my hair cover my face. I could only imagine the look on Hidan's face.

"Maya.... No.... NO!" He shouted, turning back to Naro.

"I'm afraid so, my friend," I could hear the venomous smirk in his rough and ruthless voice, "It looks like I've won our biggest game yet"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran upstairs and slammed my door like a child. I grabbed a note pad and pencil and wrote two notes. One to Hidan, the other to the girls.

This was to the girls;

"Dear friends,

I'm sorry I have to leave. There's one thing I hadn't told you all. You've all been the closest friends I've had since an incident long ago. My friends died on a mission a few years back. I had to watch it. Thank you Takara, for listening and understanding me. Thank you Colleen, for making me laugh and just being you. Thank you Aiko, for being the coolest and nicest friend I've had in so long. And thank you Peko, for having a great personality and opening up to tell me about your wolf demon. I love you all, so make good choices, and good luck with the boys.

~Maya Ren~"

The next one was almost too painful to write.

Once I finished packing and the notes, I stood up and sucked up the tears that fallen. I picked up my bags and walked downstairs. Naro placed a hand on my back and began out the door.

"Take care, Hidan. Give Jashin my blessings," Naro said in a teasing voice. I did my best not to cry. What ever you do, Maya Ren, don't you dare cry. The ground before me blurred slightly as we walked out the door and onto the morning dew covered grass. "Come on, Maya-chan," I nodded and kept my eyes in front of me. If I looked at Naro, I would try to kill him. But I can't, he's much more powerful than I may every be.

---

This is like a bad dream. Something jerked at the knot in my stomach, making it tighter. I sat in the stupid room of the asshad who took me here. Naro. God, I hate that name. The devil himself shuns and shivers at the sound of it. Stay strong, Maya Ren. Like Hidan always was. Hidan, will I ever see you again? Will our lips be as close as they were during the Christmas party? Could you forgive me for this? Could you find it in your busy time to do what knights do for their princesses? Do you hate me now?

"Maya-chan?" I heard he disgusting voice call in a fake innocence. "Our wedding will be tomorrow. Once we are married, I'll make sure the name Hidan doesn't even cross your mind." I could hear his smirk in that cocky ass voice. I'd rather hear Hidan's voice in my ears, letting out a noise that would be described as his laugh. It didn't sound normal, that's for sure. I closed my eyes and sat back. I didn't trust this place enough to sleep, besides, maybe he'll back out if I look like crap. Note to self; avoid the shower.

---

It's almost not fair. This beautiful dress wasted on fake love. The dress was long and white, a kimono type gown. My face was prettied up with worthless make up and my hair was tied back in a slick bun, pinned together with diamond covered clips. I closed my eyes, sighing. Girls would kill to marry looking like this, but I feel like a prisoner, hidden behind nice clothes and expensive jewelery. I sang as maids put earring on me.

"Hello there, the angel of my nightmares," I started, wishing that Hidan could hear me, "the shadow in the background of the moor. The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley. We can live like jack and sally if we want" The maids hummed along, aware of my situation. They understood me. Somehow, I felt like Hidan was singing along with me. Feeling the pain I felt. "Where you can always find me, and we'll have Halloween on Christmas, and in the night we'll wish this never ends. We'll wish this never ends" I stopped because I heard Naro coming in the door. He knocked and sounded from behind the door,

"Come out in five minutes" He ordered. So, I have five minutes of freedom. Five minutes to Maya Ren, for in five minutes I'll be Maya Tashi. Maya Tashi, the name made me sick. Five minutes t let out my true feelings, something that would take an eternity. Hidan, I love you. I love you so please, please forgive me. Come find me. Save me. Hold me. Keep me from tears, like the night of my first real mission. Please.... Five minutes.... All this time, five minutes was just a small time limit for something relatively simple. Now, five minutes is all I have left of love and joy, my last look at life.

And just like that, my five minutes was over, and a butler came to take me to a permanent spot next to the devil's master. Where's the song When Your Evil when you need it. I stepped down the carpet, ignoring the stares of Naro's friends and family. When I got beside Naro, I felt even sicker. I blocked out the sound of the priest until it finally got to the I Do's.

"Do you, Naro Tashi, take this lovely young lady as you lawfully wedded wife?" The priest questioned on cue.

"I do" he gave me a cheesy fake smile. The priest asked he a similar question, making me shake ever so slightly. I took a deep breath for a moment, as if waiting for Hidan to burst through the door and object. I shifted my eyes towards the door.

* * *

**OMJ A CLIFFHANGER! What will Hidan do? Will he show? Will Maya become a Tashi and never see Hidan again? OH~! THE SUSPENSE KILLS EVEN MYSELF~! Not really because I wrote it and I know what's going to happen~! YAY GO AUTHORISM~!**

**Review~! I'd like to hear what you have to say about Naro and their marriage ~!**


	8. FINAL: My Rosary Boy

**Without Memories**

**FINAL: My Rosary Boy**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N DIDN'T EXPECT THIS ONE DID YAH!!! My final chapter. Review, enjoy, and message me if you have an idea for a story ;D Okay, here it is. My final chapter of Without Memories, called My Rosary Boy. My goal is to get atleast OVER HALF the people who read it to review~! Review Enjoy~!**

* * *

I looked at the door, hoping, wishing Hidan would save me. But no prevail. I took in a deep breathe, "I do" I saw Naro give that fake caring smile.

"You may now kiss the bride" Naro leaned down and pushed his sick lips to mine. I could feel my stomach turn and felt like I would puke any minutes. People clapped and cheered, taking pictures and such. I imagined Hidan in front of me, in that black tuxedo and clean shirt. I laughed a little at the thought of Hidan in a shirt. I imagined Naro's black hair going silver, painting Hidan's perfect image in my head. I miss you, Hidan So, why didn't you save me?

---

"Well, hunny," Naro said in a perverted tone, wrapping his hands around my waist, "Now your precious Hidan is safe. We're both happy. I married you and Hidan didn't get buried alive with his muffled head on my wall as a trophy"

I felt sick. This man, I hope he drops dead with some weird desease and dies. I can't stand this. Hidan...Where are you?

He gripped my waist tighter and began to kiss my neck. I felt so sick... No.... Leave my clothes alone.... Go away.... Quit it! No! STOP!

--2 years later--

My soul was basically empty, creating shame in my life. Hikaru ran towards me with his little baby feet. Hikaru, is it fate that your smile reminds me of Hidan? Are you the reason I went against suicide? I brushed his black hair behind his ear. Hikaru, my child from Naro, the one man I loathe, is the only thing I have left to love.

I pulled Hikaru on my lap. I could never tell him why Naro is his father. Never....

I pulled a coat on Hikaru and took him outside to play in the leaves. I smiled as he jumped around. Around his neck was Hidan's old rosary, the one he gave me when we were kids. I giggled when I remembered how childish he was;

_"Come on, Maya-chan! It'll be fun dammit!!" HE smiled, hoding out his rosary. There was another around his pale neck. I looked away and scoffed._

_"Hidan, you moron, I'm not tying myself to that dumb ass religion. You may have like what you saw at the convention, but I think that stuff is shittier than shit man. It sounds like the religion that creeper that lives down the steet would be. Dumb ass" I rolled my eyes._

_"Aww, Maya-chan. get that stick out of your ass before I pull it out for you!" He shouted with a smirk. _

_"Whatever. Ask Eve-chan, she might do it. Your both crazy as hell" I crossed my arms and leaned back._

_"Eve doesn't have the guts! You've got big balls, or at least I thought you did, but I guess I was wrong," He crossed his arms._

_"Alright, I'll wear yoiur stupid rosary, but I'm not becoming a Jashinist. Way too much work" Hidan puped his fist in the air._

_"ALRIGHT! ANOTHER POINT FOR HIDAN!"_

Hikaru ran towards me, "Mommy, I'm cold, let's go inside" I nodded and opened the door, only to hear a crash coming from the living room. I ran until I found the source of the loud noise. There I saw the person I've been longing to see. Longing to hear, to smell. Hidan and Naro were fighting in the living room.

Hidan looked a mess, with slightly ruffled hair and bags under his blood shot eyes. Hidan.... I missed you. Naro came at him with a sword, baring his teeth as he swung furiously. Hikaru tugged my shirt.

"Mommy, why is daddy fighting that man?" He looked up at me. I bent down and pointed to Hidan.

"I'll tell you a secret. He's your daddy, not him," I said, pointing to Naro when I said him. Naro puffed out his cheeks and ran over to Naro, hitting his leg.

"LEAVE DADDY ALONE!!!" He shouted. I smiled slightly and Hidan looked at me with confusion, longing, and slight anger.

"Hikaru, go to your room, I'll come get you in a few minutes, okay baby?" Hikaru nodded bravely and ran up to his room. Naro continued to attack Hidan, not showing any mercy. But when he screamed something, it REALLY got to Hidan.

"SHE'S MINE!" He shouted and Hidan got that look in his eyes. The one he gets before he kills somebody. He swung his sythe right through Naro's neck, chopping his head like you would for a trophy. Naro fell to the floor lifelessly. I ran over to Hidan as he continued to stab. That's when I saw something. Hidan was crying... I hugged him, feeling tears threaten to leave my eyes.

"Don't you dare cry, Maya Ren..." He whispered in my ear. I placed my head against his chest. Hearing those words again reminded me of when Hidan decided he wante to leave;

_"NO! YOUR NOT GOING!" I shouted, throwing a few things. _

_"Yes I am, dammit. I'm joining the Akatsuki. Maya-chan, I have to! This shitty town couldn't care less about me, anyway!" I felt tears begin to threaten leaving my eyes."Maya-chan.." He calmed down and sterned his voice a little, "Don't you dare cry, Maya Ren"_

"Okay, I'm sorry" I mumbled in the security of his arms. I heard him slightly sob in my ear. He rub my back slightly kept his face hidden in my shoulder. "Would you like to meet Hikaru?"

He took in a deep breathe and wrapped his fingers between mine, then nodded. I wiped his face and smiled, then took him up the stairs. I knocked on the door, "Hikaru-kun?"

"Yes, mommy? Can I come out now?" I smiled and opened the door.

"Yes. Come meet your dad" Hikaru ran out, excited.

"Daddy?" He asked, holding up his hands. Hidan lifted him onto his side and nodded. Hikaru hugged him, "I like him better then my other daddy. He was mean to mommy"

"I know" Hidan said softly, not loosening on his hug to the child. I took Hidan's other hand and we walked downstairs without another word and left. Hikaru watched drowsily as life passed by him until he drifted into sleep. Hidan looked at me, we stared at eachother for a while, then Hidan put his hand softly around my waist. "Don't you ever fucking do that to me again dammit."

I smiled and leaned on his arm and enjoyed our semi-awkward silence. I gripped Hidan's hand in thought and peeked over to see Hikaru's rosary. Hidan still had his on as well, making me smile more. I'm back with Hidan, my rosary boy.

Thank you, Hidan. I love you....


End file.
